Death by Obsession
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] What happens when the meaning of love turns into obsession? What happens when obsessions goes too far? Ravenxa WWF diva Rated R for violence.


title: Death by Obsession: Le Petite Morte

author: Tempest

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any persons or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. This is solely for entertainment purposes, I make no money off this. I don't own the rights to the song, either. They are owned by Vast or whoever.

song: Touched by Vast - The Beach Soundtrack or Visual Audio Sensory Theater (ALBUM)  
//denotes lyrics//

*

_//touched...//_

She looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side, admiring her 'beauty'. Her mascara was smeared from the tears she had cried not so long ago. Her hair was wild. Her crimson lipstick, that she wore just for him, was smeared across her face. She looked like a crazed beauty, a mad Ophelia scorned by her lover. A insane laugh escaped her lips. She stopped laughing abruptly and looked around the empty room suspiciously as if there was someone there with her. There was no one there, Raven had left a long time ago.

Once upon a time, he told her she was special. He told her she was touched, he told her they would be together forever. No one made him feel like she did - no one. He told her he would never leave her, but here she was all alone. He said that things had been going downhill for a while. When? She had never noticed. She thought everything was perfect. He told her they were clinging to something that was long gone. Gone? What was gone? Everything she felt for him was still there. She still loved him, she would never stop loving him. Did he think he would get away from her so easily?

_//you say that i am too  
so much of what you say is true//_

She went over the events of the night over and over again in her head. Raven told her to dress nice, they were going to dinner. He had something important he had to tell her. Her heart had jumped in delight. He was going to ask her to marry him. She had dressed so pretty for him. She wore an ankle length spaghetti-strapped crimson dress. The color matched her lipstick pefectly. She put her long mane in a simple but elegant upsweep. She put on all her make-up with care. Tonight was suppose to be her night. She was suppose to be the star.

He was quiet most of dinner. She chatted on and on, her giddiness overshadowing her odd feeling that something was wrong. He didn't look at her most of the night, and when he did, he looked almost sad. Finally after they finished eating, he cupped one of her hands in his own. He looked her in the eyes. That was it, the moment she had been waiting for, but the words that came out of his mouth didn't correspond with the words she wanted to hear.

"I know we've been together a long time baby, but those feelings just aren't there anymore. A part of me will always love you, but I think it would be best if we part ways." He said with a surreal calmness. The look on her face had to be priceless. She didn't cry then. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If she acted like she didn't care, he would take those words back, but he didn't. On the ride back to the hotel, she didn't say much. He kept sneaking looks at her, but she ignored them. When he ushered her safely back into her room, she broke down in the middle of the floor.

_//i'll never find someone  
quite like you again  
i'll never find someone  
quite like you like you//_

She trashed her hotel room. Who would believe that one woman did all that damage? She tore down the curtains and ripped the bedsheets, their shredded remains lay scattered across the floor. She had broken mirrors, she wrote all over the walls in lipstick, and she had all but destroyed the wooden dresser. The TV laid on the floor, the shattered pieces of the screen glittering in the dim light. This was sure to get Vince worked up, that thought elicited another laugh from her.She grinned at her accomplishments. She knew this wouldn't hurt Raven, but she had other plans for him.

How did Raven expect her to go on with life without him? She would never be able to find someone to replace him, ever. She had been in love a time or two, but she had never loved anyone like she loved him. He made her feel complete, he was the answer to all her questions, and the faceless man she saw in her dreams. He was her beginning and end. She was convinced that he was seeing another woman, and he was feeling a little confused. She couldn't blame him. Afterall, he was a simple man vulnerable to humanly pleasures. He couldn't possibly love anyone more than her.

_//the razors and the dying roses  
plead i don't leave you alone//_

She picked up a picture of them together that she took everywhere with her. She was smiling brightly, Raven offered only a crooked grin. He was holding her in his arms. They were happy, then. They were in their own little world, no one could hurt them as long as they were together. Now, he had tried to seperate them. He was trying to deny his feelings for her. She couldn't believe that he could be so stupid. There was no one else out there more compatible from him than her. He knew that he was nothing without her, just like she was nothing without him.

Her thinking was becoming a little fuzzy, she needed to lay down and think. She walked barefoot across the broken glass, not noticing the pain in her feet. She laid on the naked bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hummed a little tune, ever so often she would She let out a silent sigh.She would have to get herself in order if she planned to get him back. She couldn't go to Raven in this state, he might say she was mad, but he was the mad one for trying to end their picture perfect relationship.

"Mad." She repeated outloud. She sat straight up in the bed. She jumped up on down on the bed and clapped her hands as she screamed the word over and over again. "Mad! Mad! Mad!"

_//the demi-gods and hungry ghosts  
god, god knows i'm not at home//_

She got up and she cleaned herself up. Now was the time to put her plan into effect. She took a long shower. It was then she noticed the red-tinted water mixed with the blood coming from her feet. The red swirls of water hypnotized her. In the bloody water, she saw everything she and Raven went through. She had to admit she was a little angry at him for forgetting everything they had been through. She stood motionless watching stained water exit through the drain. She shook herself from it's hold and continued on with her cleansing ritual.

After her shower, she dressed. She called Raven's room, what if he refused to meet her? He wouldn't do that, she knew him too well. She cleared her throat as the phone rang. "Pick up the phone." She sang sweetly.

"Hello?" He said.

"Raven, It's me. Look, I know I didn't say much after dinner, but I'd really like to talk about this now. I admit I was in denial about it, but now I am ready to sit and talk about this thing like an adult. Will you meet me downstairs in the lobby in an hour, we'll drive my rental to the park and talk." She said as serious as she could without laughing. He agreed. She slammed the phone down and laughed so hard, tears streamed down her face. She had to act quickly. She went to her car and drove it away from the streetlights to a desolate corner of the parking lot. She then took a box cutter out of her pocket and slashed her right front tire.

_//i looked into your eyes and  
saw a world that does not exist//_

Raven met her downstairs in promptly an hour. He was always on time, he hated being late for anything. She forced back a smile as he walked over to her. She looked into his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes. She looked away not wanting to give herself away, he could always read her mind with those eyes. They made small talk as they walked outside to her car. Everything she needed was in the trunk. She silently prayed that he noticed her tire, and she wouldn't have to point it out.

"Your tire is flat." He said right on cue. She was glad the darkness covered her smile that escaped. He walked over to her tire and inspected it. "Someone slashed it. These slashes are so big, I can see them in this dim light."

"Whoever would do such a thing?" She said in mock surprised. He looked up at her oddly. Maybe, she had overdid it a little. He turned back to her tire inspecting it carefully. "I don't know how to change a tire."

"Do you have a spare?" He asked. Everything was going just as planned. She almost let out a whoop of joy.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk." She said walking to the trunk. He followed her. She opened the trunk, and he bent over searching for her spare and the jack. She said another silent prayer as she brought the trunk down repeatedly over his head. She didn't stop until his body went limp. She quickly pulled bag out of the corner of the trunk. In it was duct tape, she had taken from the WWF crew, the tattered sheets, another box cutter, and the picture of them together. She bound his feet and arms together. She wrapped a piece of the sheets around his eyes. He groaned a little as she pushed him into the trunk. 

_//i looked into your eyes and  
saw a world i wish i was in//_

She took him back to the empty park that she had mentioned before. She opened the trunk. She pulled his body out of the trunk. He was a little heavy, but her weight lifting training had come in handy. She dragged his body across the park towards the benches. He groaned every now and again, but for the most part he was silent. She wondered if he was even still concious. She took the rag from across his eyes, even in the moonlight she could see his eyes were alert. He stared at her in fear and disbelief. She had never seen fear in his eyes before.

"Sh, sh.. it's okay." She said rubbing his head. She helped him stand and made him lay down on the bench. He shook his head, but she didn't acknowledge him. She was too far gone. "If I can't have you, no one else will either. We were perfect for each other Raven. Why, why did you go and try to fuck something perfect up?"

He grunted in respose. She went back to the car and got the picture, the duct tape, and the box cutter. She duct taped him to the bench. He tried to struggle against her, but he was unsuccessful. He could see her malicious grin in the moonlight. His arms were face palm up. She cut open his shirt. She watched him wince in pain as she carved a heart in his chest. The blood looked enticing to her and she brought her head down to his chest and licked the line of blood. 

"Mmm.." She said, she carved her name in the heart she had just put on his chest. She saw him squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Does it hurt so good? Like you hurt me?"

He tried to speak. She only laughed at him as she cut deeply into his wrists. Animal-like grunts were coming from him. She picked up the picture and held it under the blood flowing from his wrists. She talked incoherently as she watched the dark blood rush across the picture. She repeated the same thing with the other wrists. She continued to speak quickly, her words jumbled, as she were a high priestess at a blood-letting ritual. She put her lips to his wrists drinking more of his salty blood. She crawled over to his face. He was struggling to keep his eyes opened. She touched her lips to his leaving behind a bloody kiss.

"I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes and brought the box cutter across his throat. She dropped the boxcutter and opened her eyes. She saw tears coming from his vacant eyes. She wept as she unbound him. She pulled his still warm body onto the ground into her arms. She rocked him, her tears falling on his face. She used a bloody hand to close his eyes.

"_I'll never find someone quite as touched as you. I'll never love someone quite the way that i loved you_." Lita crooned insanely, cradling Raven's listless body in her arms, his blood staining her clothes and body. The moonlight kissed them forever imprinting their love in time.

-fin

*

author's notes: Fic dedicated to Keli cause she's simply mad for turning me on to this coupling! w00t, j00 rc0k, keli. you r 2 l33t. :) Okay, I'm mad, but she'll get it. Title sounds like some deranged cologne. All characters are in characters. Sorry for any HUGE mistakes, I haven't really reread this, yet. Just wrote it and posted.


End file.
